I Wish You Loved Me
by Jickie Relly Lover
Summary: "You have know idea how much I love you. I have to sit here and be your best friend but I want to be so much more." John has waited for so long for her to notice him but he doesn't know how much longer he can wait until she sees it herself. [Unrequited love, Minor-Bullying, Minor-Song Fic.] (John/Mickie, Randy/Kelly, Justin/Alicia)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** Hey there so I had this on my mind and was battling my inner thoughts of whether to post or not. So this is basicly a throw up story to see where this goes. So. Yeah. Hope you like it.

**'**...**'**- thoughts or character narration

* * *

><p><strong>Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name<strong>

* * *

><p>'Middle school this should be fun' John gazed up at the building as he saw many children rushing from their vehicles to the open doors of the school.<p>

"John!" 'Oh god' Mickie screamed from down the street "JOHN!"

'Ok so let me introduce you guys. That girl running down the street that seems like she has had four cups of coffee is one half of my best friends, Mickie James. She is the happiest person in this town and I might have a small crush on her but thats besides the point'

"What up bro" 'Oh wow almost forgot. This guy that is currently draped over my shoulders is the second half of my best friend Randal 'Dumbass' Orton. You can call him Randy or Dumbass whichever you prefer' "Middle school is finally here" he said as he watched Michelle walk into the school "And Michelle has really grown into her size" Randy said as his eyes stayed on her small figure

"Put your eyes back in your head and wipe your mouth your making a river" Mickie said as she stood by John clutching the straps of her book bag

"Aw jealous James" Randy said as he turned his gaze on Mickie

"Like hell. I'm not jealous and certainly not of Michelle" Mickie scowled 'Mickie and Michelle aren't the best of friends as you can tell' she said as she rolled her eyes at his tactics

"I can tell you now. It's getting real" John said grabbing their attention as he gazed up at the school

"Yep" Mickie sigh "Sixth grade is finally here"

"And it's going to be hell" Randy said as they stood at the bottom of the steps

"Ok let's make a pact" Mickie said as she put her arm around each of their shoulders. "No matter what happens. We will always be best friends. No. Matter. What."

"Yeah"

"Definitely" they said as they each walked into the school

* * *

><p>One Year Later<p>

John sat in the back of the class phone in hand as he casually scrolled through his feed. He looked up at the last minute noticing half the class laughing at something Randy said. 'Figures' John turned away from the crowd as he sent Mickie a message.

**Where are you? JC**

**Just got here. Woke up late. MJ**

**Figures. JC**

**Shut up Cena MJ**

**You love it ㈴7㈴7㈴7. JC**

"Alright class take your seat" the woman said. And the class did so just as Mickie walked into the class "Ah Ms. James. Late as always" John looked up to see Mickie stumble into the classroom.

Mickie mumbled an I'm sorry towards her as she made a beeline to her and John's area. John pulled out her chair as she plopped herself in the vacant seat.

"What I miss" she said as she opened her notebook

"Nothing really just the occasional chatter" John said as he got his notebook out

"Oh well that's a given"

'Sorry bout that. Your probably wondering why we aren't speaking to Randy. Well he broke the pact. Yep left us high and dry. But I'll catch you guys up later. Teachers eyeballing us.'

"Mr. Cena Ms. James is there something you would like to share with the class"

"No, not really" John said speaking up for Mickie and himself

"Ok then I expect your eyes up here"

"Will do" John made a mock salut with his pencil. He started to write his subject in the top corner of his notebook only to see a note written in the space already.

Coming over tonight.

Idk have to ask my uncle.

John slid his notebook towards Mickie so she could read it while keeping his eyes up front trying not to draw attention to himself just as she slid the notebook back.

Please. They would understand. John looked out of the side of his eye to see Mickie making her signature puppy dog pout.

I'll ask him.

Yes!

But I doubt it.

Have faith mi compadre.

John smiled at her as he returned to righting down his notes.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

John and Mickie were seated near the back of the cafeteria right before the entrance to the kitchen area.

"Please John you have to come over"

"You know I would but-"

"But" Mickie sighed heavily "Come on John please"

"I don't know if I can. I've got to work in the shop tonight." he said as she ate her sandwich "And besides I'm just getting started, its officially my first job and I don't think he wants me to blow him off on the first day"

"Right" she said around a mouthful

"You enjoying yourself" John asked with a smile

"Yes very much. You know how my mom's pulled pork tastes"

"No way. You didn't tell me she made some"

"Damn. Me and my big mouth"

"Gimme me a bite" John said eyeing the other half of her sandwich

"No go away" she said moving her lunch away from his prying hands. John continued to reach for her lunch gaining the attention of two pompous girls

"Mickie did you steal John's food again" John cringed once her heard that voice "Figures, Piggy James strikes again" Mickie slowly placed her half eaten sandwich back into her container.

"Just keep walking Michelle" John said trying to defuse the situation

"Ah geek boyfriend sticking up for you" Michelle and Kelly laughed "Gross. A nerd and a whale dating. Now I've seen everything" she said as they walked off towards the guys table

'Ok so my school has a ton of assholes and a fair share of bitches two in particular. Michelle McCool, and Barbie 'Kelly' Blank. Yep. Michelle thinks she is all that but she isn't. The only reason she 'runs' the place is only because her dad is the principal and her mom is the Dean of Students. It pisses me off. Oh and Kelly well Kelly is just a tag along. I don't know why she hangs around Michelle so much. She is really nice person but when Michelle is around she changes into an obnoxious bitch. *sigh* Sorry I get carried away sometimes. Anyway now you know.'

"Mickie-"

"I'm ok John" she said forcing a smile "Really" she said as she closed the lid of her container

"Come on let's get out of here" John said she nodded her head as they stood up and moved to the library which was adjoined to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>'This is our little sanctuary. The library couch. When stuff gets heated or when we just want to hang out we come here.'<p>

"You can't let them get to you" he said watching her bite her nails

"Yeah I know but-"

"But nothing your perfect. Don't let someone tell you other wise"

"Thanks John, you always know what to say" she said as she smiled at him sending chills up his spine.

'Ok this is bad. I can't have feelings for Mickie. Yeah I did before but I got over it. Besides I can't like my best friend... Can I? Uhh I hate this.'

"John you there?"

"Wait what?!"

"You kind of zoned out on me there. I didn't know I was boring you"

"Sorry. Your not boring me just thinking about stuff"

"Well it must have been something for you to zone out like that. Your usually so focused."

"It's nothing honest." He said trying to change the subject "Before I zoned out what were you talking about."

"Well you promise not to freak out on me."

"Promise"

"Nooo" she said looking at him expectingly

John rolled his eyes at her. As he crossed his heart with his finger and zipped his lips. "Happy"

"Yes. Yes I am." She said as she went back on her phone

"Well" John laughed

"Well what." John just looked at her "Oh that. I'mtryingoutforthecheersquad" she said so fast

"Wait what?"

"I'm trying out for the cheer squad" Mickie said 'Did you guys here that? My heart and the world just stopped.'

"Your what?"

"Ok this is when you go back to being zoned out."

"Oh no you don't. Your telling me you actually want to be apart of the shank squad" John laughed in disbelief gaining a giggle from somewhere in the room but it wasn't coming from Mickie

"No I just"

"Just what. Why would you want to hang out with them"

"Cause I want to fit in John ok" Mickie said as she readjusted her spot on the bean bag.

"That's it. That's why you want to join the squad"

"Yes. No. God John I just want to try something new" John nodded his head in understanding

"Ok you know I'm here for you" he said as they grew silent "So when are tryouts"

"You don't have to come out"

"Yeah but I'm coming anyway. So what time"

"4:00 after school"

"I'll be there" John smiled causing Mickie to grin. Just as the supervisor came in to say lunch is over.

"When your their you can't embarrass me" she said as she got up from the bean bag

"I make no promises"

"God I hate you" she rolled her eyes as she pushed the door from the library open

"No you don't you love me" 'Get a grip Cena' John looked over to see Mickie shivering from the cold "Here take my jacket"

"John you'll be cold"

"No I won't. I'm use to the cold" he said as he handed her his jacket

"You're right. I do love you" she said as she made a detour through the Upper School hallway.

"No you only love me for my jackets"

"True" she said as he tugged on her ponytail.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's it for now. Review if you like it and want me to continue. Have an awesome day or night or when ever you decide to read it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Be warned if you don't want to read this because of the bullying part at the end I understand completely but it is essential towards how the characters develop. ****I don't condone bullying in anyway shape or form it makes me sick. ****This is why I like how the WWE has been apart of the Be A Star program/foundation. It hits close to home for me. Sorry about that I just had to get that off my chest. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>'...'- Inner Thoughts<p>

**Bold Word(s)**- Text Message

_Italic Word(s)- _Answering Machine/Voicemail

* * *

><p>"I was awful" Mickie said<p>

"No you weren't. I can say while sitting there you were the best out of all of them" John said as he threw her duffle bag over his shoulder as they walked down the street towards her house

"You're just saying that so I can feel better" Mickie sighed 'I never should have done this'

"Mickie don't put yourself down. You were great and you did your best. If you don't get in fuck'em they just lost the best cheerleader ever" they both stopped realizing they made it to her house.

'I guess but still' Mickie sighed "Thanks John" she said as she took her stuff from his arms "You should go. You're going to be late and you don't want your uncle to be mad at you"

"I can stay over Mickie" he said knowingly 'Crap, how does he do that'

"No I can wait to beat your ass at Mortal Combat tomorrow" John chuckled as he shook his head

"Fine James see you tomorrow" John turned around and continued to walk the distance to his uncle's shop.

As soon as John was gone Mickie relaxed slightly. 'I know you mean well John but that doesn't change how I am' Mickie walked the short distance up the sidewalk as she thought about the tryouts 'Why did I even do this' Mickie bent down to retrieve the second key from the plant. 'As if they had more stuff to mock me for and now this just smart Mickie'

**Ring...Ring...Ri-** the phone cut off just as Mickie reached the receiver

~_Hey hun, won't be home until late. Leftovers in the fridge. I'll be home as soon as I can live you guys._~

Mickie walked towards the kitchen but stopped mid-stride at the stair case as she gripped the railing for support. "Dad you home" 'The house to myself once again. No surprise there' Mickie walked into the kitchen placing her books on the table before she ventured to the pantry to retrieve a little snack

"Just what the doctor ordered" she claimed as she grabbed the peanut butter and the marshmallow fluff from the pantry.

-**Ding**- Mickie reached into her pocket to pull out her phone seeing a message from John.

**Wish I stayed. Im bored out of my mind- JC**

**I told you Cena XP- MJ**

**Go ahead rub it in- JC**

Mickie chuckled as she placed her phone down and grabbed the knife from the rack to spread the gooey substance on the slice of bread.

**Yo I need someone to talk too here- JC**

Calm your tits. Im still here- MJ Mickie turned on the television from the kitchen as she deposited the peanut butter and fluff covered knife into the clear water.

**Oh and I need your help in math-MJ** Mickie typed as she plopped down on the couch with her sandwich in hand.

**Ok shoot-JC**

**Fractions-MJ** Mickie gazed at the television as she flipped through the channels until she landed on a repeat of "Wipeout".

**Ok. Let me hit you back, got a couple of customers.- JC**

**Alright- MJ** Mickie placed her slightly sticky phone beside her as she watched the rest of the show.

-**Ding**-

Mickie grabbed for her phone as she kept her eyes locked on the television just before seeing the character being dunked into the muddied water. Her smile was soon wiped off her face as she read the message.

**You're not going to get onto the cheerleading squad looking like you do. You should just give up while your fat legs can hold you up.- Unknown**

Mickie sat up from her relaxed position not even noticing her father walking in the front door.

"Hey baby girl" she looked up at him with a faraway look causing him to worry "You okay pumpkin" 'Bad choice of words dad'

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy is all" she chuckled trying to convince him "Stood up to fast"

"Bull- like hell" he corrected himself causing her to smile at his slip "What's the matter"

"Nothing honest" she said as she passed him to head up the steps

"Mickie" he watched her disappear on the landing not noticing that she slipped into the bathroom instead of her room "Teenagers" he said as he ran his hand through his ruffled hair.

* * *

><p>Mickie looked at the message once more before deleting it from her inbox. 'Do it. What are you waiting for you have done a bunch of times before' Mickie kneeled down over the toilet bowl as she stuck her finger down her throat as she caused the reminisce of her peanut butter and fluff sandwich to make a reappearance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Comment and reply I love to read the reviews good and bad.**


End file.
